The Moment Her Lips Meet Mine
by OurLoveIsAllWeNeed
Summary: Short one-shot of Learren fluff! Based off of a few pictures from the Glee!Live 3D Movie Premiere : Review! 3


A/N: Hey guys, my name is Jules (: I got the inspiration for this one-shot after I saw the Learren pictures from the Glee!Live 3D Movie Premiere Red Carpet. My friend Queen and I were wondering what Lea was whispering to Darren in that one picture, and BAM. This happened. Anyway, this hasn't been edited, it's 2 am, and I'm running on lemonade and the smell of sharpies, so this is definitely not my finest moment, but I hope my little daydream comes across somewhat how I had planned it out! Anyway, I will ship these two until the day I die. Yes, I am aware that Lea is dating Theo, and she even brought him to the premiere as her date. Just pretend he doesn't exist for this, kay? I don't condone cheating, even if it is to save my ships(: Enjoy, and please review!

_The Moment Her Lips Meet Mine_

"Darren," her soft voice came from behind him as she gently laid her hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned away from the camera he was talking into, politely trying to get out of answering another meaningless question that the reporters had been bombarding him with.

"Lea," he breathed out. This was the first time he had seen her all night. His breath hitched in his throat as he caught a glimpse of her entire figure. Her dress ended a little higher than mid-thigh, black lace running along the bottom. He resisted the urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her beautiful, bare neck. Her normally long, brown, flowing hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, accentuating her flawless cheekbones.

Lea motioned for him to lean down slightly so she could whisper in his ear. The reporter anxiously standing in front of them sighed dejectedly and turned away from where the two were standing. Lea brought her hand to the side of Darren's face to block other sounds and people from hearing. Darren wrapped his arm around her tiny waist, causing butterflies to creep up in the small girl's stomach.

"I'll see you in the back corner of the theater?" She whispered naughtily, her voice dripping in sass. Darren's mind drew a blank, mesmerized by the way her warm, minty breath felt prickling his ear. She smirked and pulled him closer to her to pose for a picture for a reporter that had materialized in front of them. He struggled to snap out of his trance for long enough to press his lips into a convincing smile. His arm creeped farther along her back, and this time, he fought the urge to nip at her earlobe. She squeezed his shoulder knowingly, giggling internally.

Once the reporter had snapped a few pictures, she let go of him, yanked his tie quickly, and winked as she strutted in another direction. He watched her gorgeous tan legs disappear farther and farther into the madness of flashing lights of cameras. Darren stood, unmoving, for a moment, before being dragged into answering yet another set of pointless questions, never being able to completely tear his mind away from Lea.

After all interviews and pictures were done and Darren's smile was tired and worn out, he was ushered into the theater, ears splitting from the shrieks and cries of the fans lined up outside. The lights were dim, but he could make out the faces of all the people in the crowd. Naya and Heather were giggling together close to the middle of the theater, arms linked, both looking stunning. Mark, Cory, and Chord were avidly typing into their phones. Dianna was swarmed by the majority of the male population in the room, all gawking at how beautiful she looked.

"Darren! You will never believe what I just found on tumblr," Dianna was suddenly at his side, excitedly chattering into his ear.

"Apparently you and Chris are getting _married?_ Did you propose today or something? Because that's what everyone is saying, and I just hope you know that I call dibs on Maid of Honor, or whatever you would call it. Anyway, I posted that on twitter, and now you are getting tons of tweets from people saying they want to officiate the marriage, but I vote you make Mark get a marriage license online and have him do it."

"Di, you are _such_ a troll."

Dianna laughed her adorable tinkling laugh, walking back over to the crowd of people, as he searched the ever-growing crowd to find Lea. His eyes scanned the room until he saw her talking to Ryan by the entrance on the opposite side of the theater. He growled internally; Ryan had never exactly been his favorite person to associate with. Nevertheless, he made his way over to the pair.

"Ryan!" Darren feigned enthusiasm as he shook the hand of the older man.

"My boy!" Ryan patted Darren's cheek as if he was his grandfather, causing both Lea and Darren to wince out of discomfort. Darren carefully squirmed farther and farther away from him, his fingers moving to dance up Lea's arm. She pretended to cross the arm farthest away from him across her stomach, capturing his fingers in the palm of her hand, squeezing gently to attempt to alleviate the tension.

"You two better get to your seats, it's starting soon. Enjoy!" Ryan spoke in his obnoxious diva-tone, motioning to the crowded theater, where most everyone was beginning to sit down. Lea smiled genuinely to him and nodded, towing Darren to the back corner. She took the theater steps carefully, as she was in high black heels that made her quite a few inches taller. Majority of the people were gathered in the front rows of the theater, so they had privacy in the back.

They took the very right seats in the very back row, a dark corner all to themselves. Lea winked saucily at someone directly across the row from them. Darren turned his head to see who it was; laughing when he saw Heather and Naya in the same situation.

"They should just come out with that one," Darren stated, "everyone is rooting for it." Lea laughed charmingly. "Yes, I spend some of my free time on tumblr. Lea, you should see the fans on there. They're all _insane_."

"Yeah, I heard about your little tumblr escapades. I'm sure they would all be embarrassed to know that you watch what they post."

"Mmm, they should be! Good grief, babe, you should see it! You make a comment about the on-stage kiss from our last night on tour, and they all _explode,_ and next thing I know, Chris and I are getting married!"

The lights began to dim, signaling the start of the movie. Darren smirked knowingly at her and pushed back the arm rest that was blocking contact between them. He wriggled his arm around her thin waist and pulled her so close she was practically on top of him.

"I've been waiting for this moment all night." Lea leaned in, bringing her soft hand up to his face to cup his cheek in her palm.

Darren let his eyes flutter closed, one hand making its way to tangle itself in her hair, which she had undone from the ponytail. She scooted up until she was sitting comfortably on his lap, tilting his head backwards softly with her hand. He moaned quietly as her lips gently pressed to his. His hand reached back to press her in closer by the small of her back, causing her to lean more into the kiss.

The rest of the theater full of people became meaningless, nothing; just black space around them. The sound of the movie faded into oblivion.

"It was worth the wait," Darren whispered into her lips softly as the kiss deepened.


End file.
